Individual computing is continuously increasing. In general, a typical computer user has access to multiple computer systems, many of which are connected to external computer networks, such as the Internet. For example, users may have access to the Internet at work, at school, at home or via a portable device. Additionally, users may utilize establishments that rent computer systems and provide Internet access on a time basis, such as by the hour.
By connecting to the Internet, a user can access a variety of information available on networks such as the Word Wide Web (“Www” or “Web”). The presentation of the information generally ranges from static textual and graphic images to more interactive presentations requiring action and/or information from the user. Accordingly, a user may repeatedly access the same information on the Internet from a variety of computer systems dependent on the time of day and the proposed use (e.g., business vs. personal).
As computer network use increases, the amount of information that is transmitted between computer systems within the common network also increases. For example, within a network such as the Internet, WWW browser application programs on a computer system allow a user to view and extract information from the Internet that is provided by one or more content provider computer systems. One manner of communicating information from a user computer system to the content provider requires the user to actively complete and submit one or more data fields on a Web site, generally referred to as an electronic form. Often, the fields on the form request standard information such as a user name, a user password and/or additional contact information. Additionally, with respect to electronic commerce, or e-commerce, Internet applications, the requested information can include credit information and user-specific preferences, such as sizes, color preferences, style preferences, and/or a shipping address.
Many content providers require a user to fill out an electronic form to access their information or to utilize the service being offered. If numerous Web sites require the user to fill out the same information or if a user utilizes the same Web site repeatedly, having to fill out the same information each time, the completion of electronic forms becomes a time consuming and inefficient process.
One conventional method of assisting a user in filling out an electronic form entails having the user load and utilize a client-based application program on the user's computer system to assist the user in completing the electronic form fields. In this method, the user installs the client-based application program into the user's computer system and inputs his or her personal information. The information is then stored locally on the user's computer. Accordingly, when the user is required to fill out an electronic form, the client-based application program is initiated and the fields corresponding to the user's input are completed. Some conventional client-based application programs require an affiliation with the content provider to properly complete the form. Other client-based application programs provide the user with a display of their user information, which the user selectively transfers to the electronic form, and do not require any affiliation with the electronic form provider.
Another method for assisting a user in filling out an electronic form is referred to as a “transactor” method which entails a third party computer system directly interacting with the electronic form provider. Unlike the client-based application program, the transactor method does not require the user to install or maintain software on the user computer system. Instead, personal information items are inputted and stored in a database on a remote, third party server. To transfer the information, the user accesses the third party server by activating a connection to the third party transactor system. The transactor system then establishes a communication link with the content provider and transmits the user information to the content provider.
There are, however, deficiencies associated with both the client-based and transactor methods. The client-based method requires a user to install and maintain software on his or her computer system. As mentioned previously, however, a user may utilize two or more computer systems on a frequent basis. Accordingly, the client-based method would require the user to install the client-based software on each system. Additionally, the user would have to maintain user information on each computer system as well. From a security perspective, if more than one user utilizes the same computer system, the user's private information may be accessible by an unauthorized person using the same computer system. Moreover, another deficiency associated with the client-based application method is that users are often restricted from installing and maintaining unauthorized (nonstandard) software on the computer systems they use. Accordingly, a user utilizing multiple computer systems could be restricted as to which computer systems are allowed to run the client-based application program.
Although the transactor method attempts to overcome this deficiency by not requiring the user to install or maintain software on the user system, the transactor method requires cross-communication between application program windows. It is generally known that such communication may present a security risk of the user's information. Additionally, cross-communication between two applications may be more time consuming and reduces the benefit of the method.
Based on the above-mentioned deficiencies in the related art, there is a need for a system and method for completing electronic forms that does not require a user to install or maintain software on a specific user computer system and that can be utilized by a user from any number of computer systems. Additionally, there is a need for a system and method for completing electronic forms that does not require a cross-communication of the user information.